minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked Man
"This person is s0 sp00ky and anonymous. You will never know this persons' gender, because sıɥʇ uosɹǝd sı ooʇ ʎʞoods 4 that." Overview The Masked Man is the 4th merchant in Miner's Haven that sells items for a limited time and supply. He first appeared on May 6th, 2016, 12 A.M. with the release of the Outdoors Update. She appears only on the weekends on the top of the highest mountain in the map. She will be found in the same place across all servers during each appearance. However, she does not appear on Solo maps. She will appear on VIP servers even if only one player is connected. The Masked Man sells Contraband- and Exotic-Tier items. All Unobtanium Crystal items and some Research Points items are "Reborn-Proof". Masked Man Items - Currently Selling The Masked Man is currently inactive and will not return until Thursday, May 11 at 8:00 PM EST. Masked Man Items Discontinued Masked Man items These tend to be Exotic items as they're meant to be seasonal, yet not during a special event where as seasonal merchants such as Headless Santa would sell items. Trivia * The Masked Man was replaced by the Innovator for the Innovation Event but returned on March 23, 2017. * Some players also call the Masked Man "Anonymous" because of his/her appearance with the mask, and because his/her true identity hasn't been revealed. He/she may also be a headless creature in disguise. * If a private server is shut down by all players logging out, then reconnecting, the prices of the items being sold can change to lower or higher prices. This can be used to get good deals on certain items such as exotics or contraband items. However, if there is an Exotic, that spot may appear to be sold out. * A tweet from berezaa suggested that the Masked Man is female. Whether this is a typo, a joke or a genuine fact is unknown. Berezaa later posted a forum post that refers to the Masked Man as both genders; suggesting that they may be gender-fluid, transgender, or this all could possibly just be a big joke. * When Excalibur was removed from mystery boxes, it stayed in The Masked Man's inventory for a few months until it was removed from the inventory and discontinued. * The Masked Man was a compromise to the scrapped idea of The Black Market. * The suit that he is/are wearing is called "devil beater" in the ROBLOX catalog. * For a small period of time on March 23, 2017, the Masked Man was glitched under the map. This was fixed shortly after, however * Before The Ultimate Update, The Masked Man would spawn on random locations. * In the Easter Event 2017, the Masked Man now switches inventories at 8AM EST and 8PM EST (12 hour intervals), due to the dropping of sales from Masked Man Inc. Before, it switched inventories solely at 8PM EST (24 hour intervals). Category:Merchant